


Just This Once (Or Maybe Not)

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark asks Jack if he can bottom, just to see what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once (Or Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write a fic where Mark wants to bottom? idk
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: fingering, anal sex, dirty talk.

“I just want to try it. Just this once.”

“So… You’re bein’ serious about this?” Jack asked, watching Mark as he chewed nervously at his lower lip. The other looked up, nodding his head slightly. “You? Big, strong, manly Mark. Want me, Jack, to fuck your ass?”

Mark giggled quietly. “Well, when you put it that way, I’m not so sure.”

Jack snorted. “I mean, I’m fine with it. I just want to make sure you’re serious.”

“Jeez, Jack. You’re acting like I’m asking you to marry me.”

Jack rolled his eyes, turning over in bed to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. “Have you ever bottomed before?”

Mark shook his head. “I’ve fingered myself. But, other than that, nothing.” Jack nodded, smiling and kissing the American again.

He continued kissing Mark, slowly moving down his neck until he reached the hem of his shirt. Mark whined at the loss of heat on his collarbones. “Calm down. I’m just takin’ your shirt off, ya doof,” Jack explained, chuckling quietly.

Once Mark’s shirt was removed, Jack began his assault on Mark’s neck again. He left deep purple lovebites littering the flesh, being obscenely noticeable. Jack smiled at his work.

As he kissed and nipped all over Mark’s neck and torso, Jack began to palm softly at Mark’s cock through his clothing. Mark gave a quiet groan, making Jack knead harder. Mark slipped a hand into Jack’s fading green hair. “Jack…” He heard the Irishman hum in response. “Quit being such a fucking tease.”

Jack looked up at his lover, giggling quietly and placing one last kiss to Mark’s nipple. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Mark smiled, carding his fingers through the short strands of Jack’s hair. He then tugged gently, causing Jack to gasp. “Make me feel good with your cock…” Jack swallowed thickly, nodding and sighing as Mark let his grip loosen.

Jack placed one last quick kiss to Mark’s lips before he shimmied down his body, beginning to remove the other’s jeans. He placed soft kisses to Mark’s hips as he unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Mark sighed happily, running his fingers languidly through Jack’s hair.

The jeans soon fell to the floor, joining Mark’s shirt to form the beginning of a pile. Jack continued his teasing, which was worse this time around seeing that all Mark had on was a thin body-hugging pair of boxer briefs. The strokes on his cock were much more evident now, making Mark shiver with pleasure.

Mark whined when there was a loss of contact on his dick, getting a small chuckle from Jack. “Just gettin’ myself undressed, don’t fret,” Jack assured, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his slim torso. Mark bit his lip at the sight, reaching his hand out to run it across Jack’s chest.

Jack grabbed Mark’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and placing a loving kiss on each knuckle. Jack then stood, making quick work of removing his jeans and grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table. When he returned to the bed, Mark had already removed his boxers. Jack smirked. “Eager, are we?”

Mark blushed lightly, nodding quickly. Jack’s smirk grew wider as he looked Mark over, seeing that he was already painfully hard and nearly buzzing with anticipation.

As he spread the lube onto his fingers, Mark watched on as he bit his lip. He had never been fingered by anyone else, and he had only done it himself a few times. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but he was also excited beyond belief.

Jack knelt in front of his lover, kissing his inner thighs and rubbing a single digit against his hole. Mark shuddered under his touch. Jack chuckled, slowly pushing a finger into Mark. He gasped as Jack began thrusting the digit into him slowly. “J-Jack…”

“Yeah, baby?”

“It… I… It’s different.”

Jack giggled as he listened to Mark ramble on. “Shh, trust me, love. It’ll be better.” Mark nodded, taking his word for it. He knew for a fact that Jack had done this much more than he had.

Mark gasped again, this time more from pain than anything, as he felt Jack add a second finger. “You okay?” Jack asked softly, rubbing his unoccupied hand along Mark’s thigh.

“Y-yeah… Just. Hurts a little…”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.” Jack’s movements slowed as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching Mark out as much as he could without hurting him.

“F-faster… Please,” Mark begged, fucking himself back on Jack’s fingers.

Jack grinned devilishly. “As you wish.” The speed of his hand increased, making Mark whine loudly. Jack groaned lowly, curving his fingers on the next thrust and making Mark see stars.

“Holy fuck, _Jack_!” Mark screamed, balling the sheets beneath him into his fists. Jack bit his lip, fucking faster into Mark and watching him fall apart piece by piece.

“You look so pretty for me, Mark… I’m gonna add another finger, okay?” Mark nodded, taking a deep breath and clutching the sheets tighter.

Jack pushed a third digit in, causing Mark to give a broken moan. “Oh _god_ …” Jack continued to slowly thrust his fingers into him, allowing Mark to get used to the stretch.

Mark bucked his hips against Jack’s fingers, groaning loudly. “Jack… P-please fuck me. _Please_.”

Jack grinned, gently removing his fingers from Mark. He slicked his cock in lube, grabbing Mark’s thighs and lining his cock up with Mark’s hole. Ever so slowly, he pushed into his lover.

Mark gasped, biting his lip harshly. Jack pulled out, thrusting back in gently. “ _Jack_ , I’m not made of fucking porcelain, just _fuck me_!” Mark shouted, impatience getting the better of him. Jack grinned evilly, grabbing onto Mark’s thighs even tighter and bucking hard.

Jack continued at a quick pace, fucking Mark roughly. “Like this, you little whore?” Jack growled, increasing his speed.

“ _Fuck_ , yes Jack! _Yes_!” Mark’s hand immediately shot up to cover his mouth in an attempt to quiet his shouts, but Jack was having none of that. He quickly reached up, grabbing Mark’s wrist and pinning his arm down to the bed.

“Ah, ah. I wanna hear you…” Mark whined at Jack’s words, a moan erupting from within him. “There ya go. Good boy.” Mark gave a groan at the praise from his lover. Jack smirked down at him, thrusting in at a different angle and catching Mark’s prostate. That earned a rather loud moan from the American, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt heat pool in his lower abdomen.

“J-Jack, I…” His words were interrupted by a sharp thrust to his sweet-spot, making him scream in pleasure. Jack decided that he wanted to hear a lot more of that. He stayed at that angle, bucking his hips hard and rough. Mark could only moan and scream at this point, what with so much pleasure coursing through him.

“Gonna cum!” Mark choked out as Jack gave once last thrust, causing Mark to be pushed over the edge. He came hard onto his torso, screaming his lover’s name. Jack followed suit, cumming inside of his boyfriend for the first time.

The Irishman collapsed onto Mark, breathing heavily. “So, what’d you think?”

Mark gave a weak chuckle. “Let’s just say that that won’t be the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
